1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a detector which can detect coordinate values of a plurality of points, as well as changes thereof, on the display screen, such as a touch-panel unit, and also relates to an information processing program used therefor, a computer-readable recording medium having recorded therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known touch-panels capable of recognizing coordinate values of points, as well as changes thereof, specified by the user on the display screen. Using such panel, the user can readily make a device execute various processing simply by touching the display screen through the finger or an input device following a displayed guidance output from the device. The touch-panel is thus applied to a wide variety of information processing environment in need of simple operation, examples of which include portable information processing devices such as PDA (personal digital assistants), railway ticket issuing machine and auto-teller machine at bank.
However in the information processing environment applied with the conventional touch-panels, the user has to handle data through operations which are never encountered in the real world but unique to the information processing device, which operations are typically such that specifying data by a single tap operation, and moving thereof by dragging. Thus those not fully accustomed to such data handling on the information processing device cannot readily operate the device even if the touch-panel is provided. In these years, there is thus a growing market need for an interface which can readily be operated even by those not fully accustomed to the data handling on the information processing device.